Gears of Halo: Combat Evolved
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: Xover with GOW. Master Chief, and Cortana crash land on Sera where there caught in the war between the Locust Horde and Delta Squad. Not only that the Covenant and the Locust Queen team up to destroy humanity.
1. Crash Land

**Gears of Halo**

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie Studios, and Gears of War belongs to Epic Games. This is for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: I know its been 2 years since I last update my story, mainly was cuz I was not interested in continuing it, but Gears of War 2 and Halo ODST has change that, and now I'm going to first revamp the chapters. Delete some dialouge and rearrange the plot a bit. The intro takes place after Halo 3, and not Halo 1.

Summary: Sets right after Halo 3 and Gears of War. After the destruction of Halo, Chief, and Cortana crash land on Sera where they are caught in the War between the Locust Horde and the C.O.G. Rated PG-13 for Language and some Gore and graphic scenes

"Wake me, when I'm needed."

The Cryogenic-stasis cell closed, and with a hiss of air, sealed itself. Cortana watched it, only becoming increasingly lonely as she watched it freeze him over, preserving him for however long it needed to. She pondered how long it would even be until he would be awakened, if ever. Would he be left here for all time, now a sad remnant of a war, drifting through the cold emptiness of space?

She shook her head, turning away from the unmoving Spartan. Raising a hand, she activated a secondary panel next to the beacon. What was left of the navigational system buzzed and flashed sporadically, static being the only true sight on the panel.

Overriding the system, she opened a secondary path for the information carrier, and got a clearer image. Cortana couldn't recognize the system the wreckage of the frigate drifted to, however, she did spot something strange- a planetoid that had been unnoticed before. As it focused on the planet, strangely enough, it seemed inhabited. Several stations orbited the planet, and the surface itself was covered in buildings.

Only a few seconds passed before she realized why she hadn't noticed it. The damaged systems could detect anything within a million mile radius. And the planet was getting clearer and clearer- the wreckage was being pulled by the planets gravity.

"Oh no." Turning to the still sleeping soldier, and activated the release, having it begin to thaw. While waiting for him to wake up, she watched the planet, trying to remember as much of its physical features as possible.

It wasn't earth, but it certainly similar enough to it. Most of the terrain looked burnt and blackened, with large craters in the cities, which she noticed where in ruins. Outside of the large mazes of rubble, lands ranging from large forests to rivers and two large oceans stretched across the plant.

"How long was I out?" Master Chief had finally woken up, and glanced around for any changes. Stepping out, he returned his visor to look at her.

"About a minute. We're not going to be drifting as long as we thought."

"Oh?"

"A planet just began to pull us into its space. We're going to reach its atmosphere in a matter of hours."

He glanced around again, and finally looked at the screen of the advancing planet. "I'll be right back."

"Chief?"

As he drifted across the hall, floating in the gravity-less environment, he turned briefly before continuing. "I'll be salvaging."

* * *

After about half an hour, the Chief had located what remained of the armory. Loading as many weapons and supplies into the launch pods, he coordinated the landing for the escape pods full of weapons and supplies near the crash site. He would have to work his way back to the ruins of the ship; staying behind as it fell apart was worse than actually jumping at the planet from space.

He had done it before- jumping from the forerunner ship and landing didn't cost him his life. He had to do it again. A panel nearby fluttered blue with life as Cortana appeared next to him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup."

"We don't even know what's waiting for us down there- it could be flood, or humans, or covenant again!"

"What's why I'm taking these." He nodded to the weapons he was tossing into an escape pod. She shook her head, but didn't argue.

"The area around the crash site looks like the ruins of a City- so you need to pick your landing well."

He nodded, and as he did, the hull suddenly buckled. Looking to her, he motioned to her. Nodding, she disappeared into the small chip, and hid slid it into the back of his headpiece.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Sorta."

He punched at a red button on the wall, and an alarm went off, sounding the launch of the escape pods. A countdown started, and Master Chief waited as it counted down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Launching Escape pods."

The door in front of him shook slightly as the small vessel shot out with the others. The hull buckled again, and the ship moaned of metal, crying out in an eerie groan.

"Now might be a good time to jump."

He glanced back, and pushed himself down a hallway, which led to the enormous opening to space. The planet, however, took up most of the view.

"Wish me luck." He bent his knees, and spotted his landing zone.

"Good luck."

He jumped.

* * *

_C.O.G. outpost…._

Delta Squad celebrated there victory over the Locust when they destroy there base with the Lightmass bomb. It was the first victory the Humans had over the Locust. However, this victory was short lived when Hoffman found disturbing news that the queen's body was no where to be found and concluded that she was alive and is probably massing the remaining Locust Horde. He told the bad news to Delta Squad.

"What do you mean we didn't finish the Locust off?" Marcus questioned rudely to his superior officer Colonel Hoffman.

"I thought we finish the Locust off once and for all Marcus?" Dom inquired.

Hoffman just shook his head, "Hold your horses Delta, your last mission with the Lightmass bomb was successful, but it didn't destroy the entire Locust Horde or kill there Queen."

"Wait a minute the Locust have a queen?" Private Cole asked.

"Yes Cole they do", Private Baird replied. "Who do think that leads them?"

Cole gave Baird confusing look. "Well I thought it was that bitch Raam?"

Baird just shook his head. "That was General Raam retard! Didn't you hear him say "serve the queen" when Marcus and Dom fought him? Sheesh!"

"Well if they have a queen I bet she's butt ugly" Said Cole playfully.

"You two assholes better shut your mouths! Hoffman shouted who grew tired of there arguing, "Look Deltas, with the queen alive this war isn't over."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "So your new plan is for us to find the queen?"

"Gee Marcus it was plainly obvious from the beginning." Private Baird said sarcastically.

Marcus ignored Baird's wise crack and focused at the matter at hand. "Colonel how do you plan to find the queen?"

"That will take some time Sergeant Fenix, in the mean time you guy's should concentrate on fighting any possible Locust attacks. This war isn't over just yet."

"Great!" Marcus grumbled, "Just Great!"

"Yahoo!" Cole cheered, "The Cole train is ready to stomp more grubs again."

Dom just shook his head, "Is this guy for real?"

Marcus just chuckled, "I'm still trying to figure that out since we rescued him from the Locust."

"Colonel, do you read?" Said a female voice that came from a radio.

"Yes Anya what is it?" Said Hoffman.

"Our monitors are picking up an unidentified aircraft in sector 4. We suspect it crashed, but we believe theres at least one survivor sir" Said Anya.

"Okay gotcha! Delta Squad I want you to check out the aircraft and make sure the survivors are safe, understand!" Hoffman ordered.

"Yes sir." Marcus said coldly as he Dom, Baird, Cole, and there Robotic assistant Jack went to the AV Junker to find this 'aircraft'.

Delta Squad began to near the AV Junker near the garage, with Baird complaining.

"Great a salvage operation, this really wasn't part of the job description." Baird complained.

"How don't we know that there could be some shit the Locust could be planning?" Cole asked Marcus.

"This does seem pretty wierd to me Marcus, think of it what if the aircraft was gundown by Locust Nymacest, and the grubs are ready by the grub hole to sink us when we go there?" Said Dom.

"Well if it is a trap, then the Locust are ether pretty stupid for us not to suspect it, or there pretty desperate for a kill. Ether way we're gonna see what the shit happen in Sector 4." Said Marcus with a emotionless tone.

_Sector 4…._

Chief? Chief?!"

The man in green opened his eyes. A blue sky was overhead, and as he tilted his head slightly to the right, crumbling buildings blocked the rest of the sky. Slowly getting up, he got a quick fix of the area. A very long canal stretched down an open area of the city. He assumed the small indentations around the path of the canal was his landing path. The structures were built of shining stone, similar to a dull marble.

He to his left, was a fallen in section of a building that blocked most of the view of the left section of the path which surrounded the canal. The pile spilled out into the canal, directing water to a faster flow.

"Chief, are you alright?" he stood up, and walked out of the water, easily stepping over the small wall dividing the water form the blocked path. "I guess you are."

"Where are we?"

"Give me a second." She paused. It gave him time to look through several buildings, looking for pods. "Strange- I'm picking up strange radio waves from a complex right about 40 miles due north." Cortana informed him.

Then we're heading north ." Master chief began to walk, now noticing that not only had the buildings been left in a state of disrepair and destruction, but how overgrown the city was; several patches of weeds and vines clumped over at the end of the canal. As he walked closer to the canal, sure that the other side would allow a path that lead North, he could feel eyes on him. Chief clutched his only weapon, his default Assault Rifle he manage to pick up before he fell to this strange new world. Chief laid his visor to the destructive world lay before him. Building ripped apart, the street gone and melted with the cement to form a crumbled ground bearing no life. This ghost town breeded madness and fear to the weakest man.

But Chief was no man, in his time as a soldie he was taught how to handle his mental ability to master the art of psychological warefare, as to he would be never go mad. However Chief was new to this strange world, and lacked a knowledge of it. What ever caused this city's destruction ate Chief away like a virus. Even Cortana was curious, infact she was horrifield at the broken destruction.

"Sweet mother of..." Cortana said inside Chief's head.

"Something tells me the Covenant didn't do this," Chief quietly replied.

"No, if they did this they would've glassed this planet to the Ice Age, whoever did this are far more brutal then the Covenant would ever hope to be." Said Cortana.

Chief strode down the broken sidewalk near a broken 16 feet building that was cracked to its core. Laying aside him was a couple of benches, pillars, and a large truck. Chief took another minute to examine this apocalyptic enviorment.

"It appears there are no one around." Said Chief.

"Well I heard alot of COM shatter up north incase you forgot. So there should people up there." Said Cortana.

"Yeah your right." Said Chief.

Then suddenly, the entire ground shoke fast and hard. Chief stood his ground as he saw what appeared to be a giant hole forming from the ground ten feet away.

"What's going on?" Cortana asked him.

Chief didn't answer instead he went with his gut feeling and hid behind the pillar that was somewhat near the hole, but kept a good distance from it.

"What are you doing Chief?" said Cortana.

"Something tells me we're in for a rude awakening." Said Chief, he put his finger near the trigger of his Rifle and stood ready for any foe the hole would throw at him. Sure enough monsters, about bigger then a human with guns loaded on them came from a whole, there white grayish reptilian flesh made them look more monster then alien to Chief.

"Cortana what are these things?" Chief quietly ask Cortana as he observed the creatures.

Cortana just gave Chief a sigh, which usualy meant bad news "Sorry Chief," Cortana then paused, "I don't know what these things are."

About 4 Locust drones formed a defensive formation near the concrete stone blocks, as one of them started to give orders in primitive english. This took Chief by a bit as he never expected them to form a military formation. Were these creatures properly trained?

"Dust to Dust!" Shouted the Locust as they prepared to fire.

"It seems everywhere we go we attract a crowed, and the ones who want to get your autograph." Said Cortana sarcastically stated.

Chief ignored her for the time being and kept his focus on the 4 drones who gave a swarm bullets to him. The drones were out of firing range making a charge a suicide run. Sue his shields could take the damage and recharge, but these monsters were packing full lead over 1000 miles per hour, in a gigantic swarm like dangerous Locusts (the insects). Thus leaving Chief unable to move from his spot. His only hope, to shoot back from where he was and get a luckly shot.

* * *

Well here's first revamped chapter I hope you like it. PLZ R&R!


	2. Fighting the Locust

**Fighting the Locust **

**AN:** I'm sorry. I truly have grammar problems. I'm not that good in grammar, but I try my best to keep the story as good as I can. I also like to thanks those who reviewed and read my story. Your support keeps me going to continue it. Also this story will now be found in the Halo section because it more liked in this then the other one.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, only General Kryte the successor to RAAM who died in the last game.

The entire area became a war zone. Bullets flew everywhere as both sides fought, one for survival and one for destruction. Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson as well as the Marines fought for their lives against this new threat. The battle was stalemateas the bullets continued to fly across the area.

Chief, using his MA5C Assault Rifle, Crippled one of the drones. The Drone's flesh was ripped apart from each other in a blast of blood from the Chief's onslaught. Only 3 more remained.

"Hey nice shooting there tex," Cortana congratulated Chief.

"Not done yet." Said Chief as he finished reloading, Chief advance more into the area to get a closer and better shot at the creatures. He fired another round from his Rifle and killed three more of the creatures and advance near the hole. Chief took out a plasma grenade and threw it at the hole. The grenade exploded as it covered the hole preventing the creatures from surfacing.

"Well it's closed." Chief said. The Master Chief got closed enough to the grub to melee it to death.

"Well done Chief, but how did you know how to close the hole?" Cortana asked.

"Call it instinct Cortana." Chief replied.

Chief eyed the Locust bodies dangling on the ground. Chief wondered where these strange creatures came from and had a feeling there not with the Covenant, "What are these things? They don't look like they are with the Covenant."

"Your right, those things came from underground. They didn't use any type of Covenant weaponry that I know, and they appear to follow basic military movement to fight." Cortana stated.

"Well if those things can surface above ground, fight like a soldier using guns, and have no connection with the Covenant, then we should be careful." Chief explained.

Then as if on cue, a missile from out of nowhere destroyed the pillars behind him. The pillars cracked like an egg and dropped to the in front of Chief. Chief looked at where the missile came from. Soon the Chief was faced to face with the same creatures, except that they have black clothing on and appeared much larger and bulker then the previous ones they faced before. Not only that they carried Rocket Launchers with them, making the situation a whole lot worse. He scrambled for safety

"BOOOM!" The creatures shouted as they fired their launchers again. Two missiles struck the area behind Chief. Chief felt a small tremor from the explosion which left a huge black scorch mark on the broken down building.

Chief fired like hell at one as it took three clips of ammunition to kill it.

"Chief took another clip from his belt and puts in his Rifle and fires away at the second one. Johnson and the others joined in with Chief they all shot at the creature. The creature endured the storm of bullets it received before being shot to pieces by Chief with a shotgun.

"It looks to me these are the strong and much tougher creatures," said Cortana, witnessing the gunfight.

"Well at least it's over." Chief said with relief in his voice.

Then hadgun battle seized but a huge buff Locust stepped over the blood stained floor. This one was different he ware a black cape, and a grey mask with a circle like symbol encarved in the middle. He also carried the Hammer of Dawn (a weapon from the Gears of War game that allows you to fire a huge laser beam from space via satellites). His skin was dark grayish and has red crimson armor around his body. He stopped several feet away from Chief and began to speak.

"Human, I am General Kryte, leader of the Locust army and second in command to our great queen Myrrah. She our great queen has ordered genocide of your race and we will stop until we kill every human on Sera. Now give up as I posses the Hammer of Dawn. I will use this weapon to destroy if you refuse to comply with our demand. Understand?" Said Kryte.

Chief just look at the Locust general and was confused as ever. What made him worry was the weapon Kryte threaten to use on them. He didn't knew the vast weaponry this planet has, and he assumed that weapon cradled in the general's arms is some kind of deadly super weapon and didn't tempt to tried to find out how powerful it was.

"I think this guy means business Chief, I'm kinda worried by that weapon he has. We still do not now what kinda of weapons these creatures have." Said Cortana a little worried.

"Well I give you one thing Cortana he seems to be no push over." Said Chief. Chief got out of his hiding spot and fired his assault rifle to the Locust general.

The General used his cape to cover himself from the gunfire. He seemed unfazed by the Chief's onslaught, and no blood dripped from his covered body. Kryte gave a spooky grin and looked at Chief with curiousity. "So what do we have here? I didn't know the human's developed new armor to counter our guns, but this doesn't seem to C.O.G. armor. So the only question is there, is what are you?"

"A stranger," Was all the answer he gave Kryte before he put his Assault Rifle away, and took one of the guns on the floor dropped by the Locust with speed.

"What?" Kryte said in surprise at Chief agility.

Chief fired more rounds into Kryte before the Locust general could hold up his cape for to protect himself. Without a suitable gun to fire with Kryte fell back abit, as he couldn't stop the gunfire given to him by Chief. Chief reloaded a new clip, but that gave Kryte enough time for the firing shot.

"Now you'll face the wrath of the Locust Horde, demon ground walker" Yelled a boiling Kryte as he pointed the Hammer of Dawn to the Chief. The Chief was surrounded by a flaming red circle, he looked up. The Chief had a bad feeling. soon a red beam appeared from the sky The Chief swiftly rolled from his spot and saw the red beam strike the ground from just meters from him.

_A couple of Miles away…_

Delta Squad was just few miles away from the crash site. During the ride, Marcus thought he saw a red beam of light in the sky. He knew what it was.

"Baird kick this thing into _gear,_" Marcus orders with an demanding voice.

Baird gave Marcus a look. "And why should I?"

Marcus just gave Baird an infuriating look. "Two reasons smartass! One it is an order, and two I saw somebody use the Hammer of Dawn right now."

Dom became worried. "The Hammer of Dawn? Is their a fight going on?"

"What?! There's a party going on and the Cole Train wasn't invited?" Shit that sucks," Cole complained in his usual playful tone of voice.

"Yes there is a fight and it's coming from where the aircraft landed. Now move," Marcus shouted as Baird kicked the AV Junker into high gear, towards Master Chief's location.


	3. Reinforcements

**Reinforcements **

Chief and Kryte looked at each. Chief armed with the Hammer of Dawn, the first weapon he used on this strange planet aimed it at Kryte who was defenseless. Kryte observed and then he thought of something, he thought Chief was different then the rest of the soldiers he fought on the planet and noticed his armor was different then any C.O.G. soldier he fought. Finally the General spoke.

"Who are you? You can't be human!" Said Kryte.

Chief pulled down his locust weapon and put his hand for his belt as if he was reaching for something. "I'm SPARTAN-117, but you can call me Master Chief, or just Chief." Chief replied flatly. Kryte just laughed.

"Well 'The Master Chief', prepare to have your life cast down in a pool of blood." Kryte said with sarcasm as two Emergence Holes popped out. Soon the entire area was covered with Drones as well as two Boomers. Kryte raised his hand.

"Leave this human to me," Kryte ordered.

"I don't like this Chief," Said Cortana.

"Prepare to die!" Kryte pulled out a Locust pistol, and quickly fired at Chief, but Chief saw Kryte's move and swiftly pulled a bubble shield on him. The bubble shield protected Chief from the bullet, and took out his Rifle and quickly reloaded. Kryte was left dumbfounded.

"What, but how! No shit face Human has ever survived a Locust pistol shot," Kryte roared in confusion.

Chief just shook his head. "I quickly pulled a bubble shield to protect my self." Chief replied.

Kryte became astounded by this discovery, if he had this technology, he would succeed in killing the entire Human race off the face of the planet. Kryte just turned away, chuckling.

"Well Chief it seems you have won this round, but lets see if you handle my locust army HAHAHAHA," Kryte walked away, the Locust army fired there weapons at Chief.

The Bubble shield was able to protect the Chief from the line of fire. Chief waited for the perfect oppurtunity to takecover, because he knew the Bubble shield wouldn't last. The Bubble Shield shimmered, but by some kind of god sending luck, the Locust Horde were all reloading there weapons. Chief took the moment to scramble to the building, but not before leaving the Locust a present...in the form of a frag grenade.

"Grenade!" A Drone shouted. The grenade imploded taking 3 grubs with it. Locust flesh and gore flew everywhere from the impact, even going as far as Chief's location.

"Aw that was sweet of you to give them a preset." Said cortana.

"Well they did sent us a welcomming commitee." Said Chief flatly.

Chief took out his two grenades and covered the Emergence Holes. Then Chief noticed the two Boomers, who posed a threat to him. Chief with one last round of ammunition in his Rifle fired at one Boomer. The Boomer fell, as Chief took the Boomer's Rocket Launcher and pointed it at the other Boomer. The Boomer quickly saw this and fired the Rocket at Chief. The Rocket hit Chief, but Chief survived his ordeal due to his shields, but his shields took a lot of damage from the blast as it tried to recharge. Chief was already in trouble. Chief fired the Rocket Launcher at the Boomer. The Boomer fell to pieces.

"Cortana where is Kryte?" Chief asked.

"Kryte left right away, very fast for something that large and incased in armor," Cortana joked.

"Well we must leave right away, or Kryte will comeback with more," Stated Chief

As if on cue, an entire Legion of Drones popped out of nowhere and started shooting at Chief once again.

"Well there persistent to kill us, I'll give them that." Said Cortana.

Then from out of nowhere a what it look like a buffed up car, appeared and came out four men with strange armor, not only that they carried what look like guns.

"All right guy's let's take out these grubs," said the one who wear a bandana on his head.

"All right the Cole train is hot!" said the other one who look like his plays football.

Chief wondered who these men were, but quickly turned his attention back to the incomming fire from the Locust.

"Marcus, we have a stranded," said Dom pointing to Chief/

The one who was identify as Marcus looked at Chief. Fenix approached the Chief who didn't looked at him, and focused his attention at the Locust.

"You better go to that Junker now!." Marcus ordered the Chief, "We got this area under control.

Chief just shook his head, "No way I want to help you guys deal with these creatures."

Marcus took a minute to think and nodded at Chief's request as he gave him a gun.

"Okay, but you better keep your ass safe from the line of fire." Marcus said with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't worry I plan too." Said Chief as he and Marcus began firing at the Locust.

Marcus shot three Drones and Chief took out the fourth. Then they reloaded ad fired some more. Dom joined in with Marcus and Chief, and fired at one Drones; Dom tossed a Frag grenade at a pair of Drones hiding behind a stone block. Once they saw the frag, they shouted "Grenade" and exploded to pieces.

"Yeah, one dead Grub!" Dom cheered as he fired his gun at another Drone.

"Chalk another for the C.O.G." Said Marcus.

Cole and Baird were having the time of their lives, well for Cole anyway. Cole fired at two Drones and Baird threw a frag grenade, and demolishes a building structure, the structure collapsed on the Locust near it, scoring an easy score.

"Hey nice one Baird, you took out like 20 bitches," Cole congratulated.

"Hey you got to know where to throw it," Baird replied as he fired at another Locust.

Marcus and Chief got their share of Locust as well. Marcus reloaded and went out to the battlefield; he went up to a Drone and used his chain saw to cut the Drone to pieces. Chief did the same with another Drone as he joined Marcus. The two combined their firepower and quickly cleared the area of the Locust.

Soon the Chief and Delta Squad got rid of the Locust reinforcements. Marcus glared at Chief with a not so friendly face. Thats Marcus for you.

"I dn't know who you are. but you're coming with us, we got to ask a lot of questions to ask you," Marcus said to Chief.

"That's alright, we need a lot of questions answered as well," Chief replied.

Marcus nodded at Chief's statement as Chief, Cortana, and the rest of Delta Squad went to the Junker as all vehicles took off to Command.


	4. Revelations Halo Side Part 1

**Revelations (Halo Side)**

The AV Junker raced across the shattered city. Baird was driving the Junker and turns some weird music on, (Think of the music, Baird turn on at the end of Act 2). Marcus then told Baird to "turn that shit off," and Baird complied.

"Man Marcus, you sure don't like that kind of music." Dom stated.

"Lets say I prefer quiet in war," Marcus replied coldly.

Master Chief was standing, thinking of everything that happened recently, the fall of Reach, the possible deaths of his fellow SPARTANS, escaping Reach as well as the Covenant Fleet, landing on the ring world Halo, destroying Halo, landing on Sera, fighting the Locust Horde, General Kryte, and meeting with Delta Squad. Chief looked at all the Gears in the Junker, he was thankful that they came to rescue him and his men as well as fend off a new enemy he hasn't seen until 30 minutes ago. Then Chief looked at Marcus, who he presumed was the leader of the Squad, and spoke.

"I got to thank you for saving us back their, if it wasn't for your help we might have been screwed back there," said Chief.

Marcus eyed Chief; he wondered who this man was. From a look at Chief's armor, he knew he wasn't from around here. Then Marcus turned to Chief to begin his interrogation he mentioned before.

"Okay soldier state your name! By looking at your suit you're not from around here," Marcus asked.

Chief sighed and quickly gathered his thoughts, "My name is John, my designation number is Spartan 117, but my marines just call me Master Chief or just Chief, since my rank is Master Chief of Petty Officer, Chief replied.

Baird laughed at the name, "Master Chief what kind of name is that? What are you some kind of Robot,"

Chief just gave Baird an annoyed look.

"Shut up Baird," Marcus yelled, "Okay Chief, where are you from?"

"That's the problem I don't even live on this planet," Chief said.

Upon hearing Chief's words, everyone gave him weird looks.

Cole walked up to Chief, "You from another planet? Please you gotta joking fool."

Chief looked at Cole, "No I'm not joking, and it's the truth."

"Wait a minute you're an alien?" Dom inquired.

"Sort of, but I'm human just like you guy, except I don't even live here," Said Chief.

"Then where?" Marcus demanded coldly.

"I was born on Elysium city, Planet Eridanus in the year 2511. I lived there for most of my life, until at age 6 the UNSC Forces took me in as well as other 74 children for the SPARTAN-II program, which was located at Reach."

"SPARTAN-II Program?" Marcus asked.

"A Super Soldier program, created by Dr. Catherine Halsey, the program was made to turn ordinary children into capable fighting super soldiers who had the right genetic material for the project. I was one of the candidates for the Super Soldier program and so I was taken to the UNSC headquarters on Reach where me as well the rest of the 74 test subjects were trained in the art of combat and as well as tactics. Though the project did not go as well as planned, most that were taken in for the SPARTAN project died, only those who survived the tests would become the greatest soldiers in the entire UNSC Forces. We have abilities no soldier would ever dream of. I spend all my life since I was six training in the field of Combat. The armor I'm wearing is perfected to match my enhanced skills I gained from the program and every SPARTAN soldier wears it in the field of Combat." Chief finished.

Again, Chief left all the gears speechless. Even Marcus was left astounded. Soon Chief resumed his story. "The SPARTAN-II Project was meant to handle insurgents on Earth and it's colonies, but that all change when the Covenant attacked."

"The Covenant?" Dom asked.

"An alliance of religious aliens, they rule with religious laws. They view humans as to be an affront to their gods the Forerunners, and have called a war against us, or they like to call a Crusade against us."

Baird just shook his head. "Oh great, now we have to deal with religious aliens from space! This is just fuckin great, if the Locust couldn't weren't bad enough, now we have to deal with religious bitches from space!"

Chief gave an odd look Baird before turning it back to Marcus, "What's with him?"

"Don't worry, he's liked that, but he's got a point. We been fighting an impossible war for 14th years with an underground enemy called the Locust Horde, a mutant alliance with the intent of wiping out the entire human race to every man, woman, and Child." Marcus replied.

"So that's what those things are." Said a female voice from out of nowhere, the Gears turned their heads around to find the voice and were left dumbstruck.

"Was that Anya," Dom asked.

"Oh! That was Cortana my A.I. construct. Looks like I forgot to introduce her."

"WHO?!" Baired asked loudly.

Then a projection of a blue female appeared on a holo-projecter.

"Forget? About Me? You have serious mental issues, Chief. When I get back in your head I'll make sure you'll never forget me," Cortana shouted furiously.

"What the Fuck?" Baird said in awed, staring at Cortana.

"I see these are the guy's that helped us from those creatures they call Locust Horde." Said Cortana.

"Yes they are, their names are….I'm sorry I never asked for your names." Said Chief looking stupid at the moment.

"That's okay, my name is Private Dominic Santiago, but you can call me Dom.

"Names Private Augustus Cole, but my fans call me the Cole Train baby."

"Just call him Cole, and I'm Private Damon Baird or just Baird. I'm the brains of the group."

"More like Jackass." Dom whispered and chuckled

"Heard that Mr. Stranded, (In the game Dom has connections to Stranded, who are homeless people)"

"Quiet you too," Marcus, ordered losing his nerves, "My Name is Sergeant Marcus Fenix, or just Marcus. I'm the leader of Delta Squad which consists of me and all of the boys you see here."

"Nice to meet you all," Chief said giving Marcus a handshake.

Then Cortana realized their current predicament. "Chief, don't forget were stranded, and we need help to contact Earth."

"Your right Cortana, Marcus don't you have ship off this planet?" Chief asked

Marcus just shook his head, "Sorry Chief, but we never traveled into space before, and never will."

Chief felled into an array of disappointment. Dom noticing this tries to cheer Chief up.

"Hey don't worry, I bet command could contact Earth for you." Said Dom putting his hand on Chief's shoulder.

Chief looked up again, his hope renewed, "You can?"

Before Dom could reply Marcus landed another question, "How did you get here anyway?"

"The Covenant started destroying all of the planets we colonized, and we were soon losing since they have superior technology, and with their way of glassing a planet." Chief said, then Cole gulped real loud which could be heard all over the place.

"What do you mean by glassing a planet?" Cole asked nervously.

"The Covenant uses their plasma weaponry from their ships to turn a planets surface into glass." Stated Cortana

"Well now looks who's being a smartass here," Said Baird who grew jealous of Cortana's intellect.

"A lot more then you know," Cortana countered

"Hey you two shut your mouths or else!" Marcus shouted already annoyed by their argument. "Go on Chief."

Chief nodded, "When the Covenant attacked Reach with a large mass of Ships, me and a group of Spartans were called on to help repel the Covenant Forces, but to our dismay we failed, and I and a couple of Marines escape the planet in a ship called the _Pillar of Autumn. _We were then pursued by the Covenant Fleet, and slipspace our way to the Ring World known as Halo."

"Halo?" Marcus curiously asked.

"A world shaped like a ring, it posed a real threat to the galaxy, if activated it could wipe the entire galaxy of its life. Luckily I was able to destroy it with the _Pillar of Autumn_ before the Covenant had the chance to use." Chief replied.

"Wait why the Covenant would want to use a weapon that can destroy life in the galaxy?" Dom inquired

Then Cortana stepped in with the answers, "The Covenant believes if the ring is activated, they'll achieve salvation and think they'll join their gods. They call it the great journey.

Cole just laughed, "Man these Covenant bitches sound retarded, salvation with a weapon,"

Then Chief resumed his story after the event at Halo. "After Halo was destroyed, me, Cortana, and a couple of Marines hijacked a Covenant cruiser and escaped Halo. We were then pursued by Covenant forces and they blew off our engines and we crashed land here on the planet."

"Man oh man! You guys must had an adventure to come here," Dom commented,

"Thank you for telling us what happened, we sure to tell Colonel Hoffman about this," Said Marcus

"Thanks, now what's your story?" Chief asked.


	5. Revelations GOW Side Part 2

**Revelations (Gears of War Side)**

After explaining clearly everything to the Gears, Master Chief was now asking the questions that has been hitting him since the fight with Kryte and the Locust. Now, Marcus was gathering his thoughts since he was thinking everything Chief told him. What he mostly thought about was the Covenant Chief talked about Marcus did not like the idea of a powerful Alien Empire existing. Since they will likely try to take over Sera for their uses and the C.O.G. is already worn out from fighting the enemy below ground. Marcus hoped it would not come to that. Chief continue to look on at Marcus.

"Well Chief our story is kind of complicated. To top things first this planet's name is called Sera and for 79 years it endured a harsh war," Said Marcus while he thought himself fighting in the Pendulum Wars right before that fateful day.

"Go on," Chief said

"Right, the Pendulum wars began after the finding of a cheap ass energy source called Imulsion, it became the cheapest energy on Sera and was unlimited. Soon Nations of the planet who couldn't afford it declared war on those who did have it. For 79 years, this war carried on and we wasted our strength fighting each, when the Locust Horde was amassing underground. Then on Emergence Day the Locust for the first time attacked us and soon these monsters caused a lot of destruction on Sera, more then a quarter of the population of the planet was lost in the Locust onslaught." Marcus said, while thinking about the fateful day that changed everyone's lives for the next 14 years.

Chief and Cortana were stunned by this, but Chief, being a well-trained soldier, kept his posture as best as he could. Then Marcus continued the story.

"After Emergence day, a minor political party called the _Coalition of Ordered Governments_ or C.O.G. or more like it, made a law called the Fortification Act that required everyone to relocate to Jacinto Plateau, a geographical are where the Locust Horde couldn't dig through thanks to the solid granite. After the Fortification act, the Locust breached the Jacinto Plateau's defenses and I was called in to defend it, then I gotten this transmission from…." Marcus turned his head down in what it seemed like sadness has engulfed him.

Chief noticed that something was troubling Marcus and tried to snap him out.

"Marcus you okay?" Chief asked.

Then Dom stepped in, with a gloom look on his face

"Marcus I'll take it from here," Said Dom, Marcus freed from his thoughts, nodded at his friend as Dom continued the story.

"You see Chief on that day, Marcus's father Adam Fenix, who was a very brilliant military scientist, was attacked by the Locust Horde and send him a transmission. Marcus received it and defied orders to save his dad, but he couldn't save him and was locked up for the next 4 years, until the situation was getting worse and Hoffman ordered me to free Marcus from the Jacinto Penitentiary. After I rescued Marcus and joined Delta Squad, Hoffman ordered us to find Alpha Squad, which was the Squad Cole and Baird were in until Hoffman assigned them to us. Baird and Cole had 'what we thought' an important sonic device called the Resonator. We had to travel underground and planted it there." Dom explained.

"Wait you guy's traveled underground? Isn't that where the Locust lived like you said?" Chief asked.

"Well it was no joy ride, I can tell you," Marcus replied, thinking of fighting the Locust at the station as well as the Corpser, (Corpser is the boss of that area, _Belly of the Beast: Angry Titan_)

Then Baird came in to tell the story, "Now I'll continue if you don't mind?"

Dom just nodded and Baird began, "After we planted the Resonator, we resurfaced back up and found out from Hoffman that the Resonator only gotten the fragment of the tunnels we were in and well the entire mission almost blew up in Locust parts, if it weren't for the geobot I found underground which had complete data on the tunnels. We then found the source and it came from Adam's house. When Marcus and Dom found the data, it appeared that Marcus's dad had enormous data on the entire Locust network. With Jacks help, we were able to download the data and take back to Hoffman for his true plan." Baird explained.

Chief and Cortana soon started to understand everything that happened on Sera and were so far following Delta's Squad story on everything that has transpired to them since Marcus's rescue. However, Cortana had one question.

"Who's Jack anyways?" Cortana asked.

"A Jack of all Trades unit, like you Cortana Jack is an AI although only a robotic one. Jack does not speak, but he is very important to our squad, we use Jack to open doors that we can't open, set up communication with Control or with the other Squad members, and most importantly able hold massive data like the data Marcus's father had, which our own computers couldn't hold." Dom replied.

"Nice," Cortana said, she was actually impressed with Jack's ability's, even for a robot.

Then Cole resumed the story, "Alright fools, now I'll tell what happens next. After we got the data, we scurried to a train station and had to fight our way to get to board a the train that had the Lightmass Bomb."

"What is the Lightmass Bomb?" Chief asked, considering the name of what it could be a weapon.

"The Lightmass Bomb is a bomb that was programmed to attack the Locust Heart with the data that we had to put in." Marcus answered.

Then Chief finally got the pieces right, he knew what was the mission Marcus and Delta Squad were doing. "Wait Marcus, maybe I finally figured out what were you guy's plan. You had to get data for the Lightmass Bomb and use it to kill the Locust at their heart weren't you?"

"Yes to the Yes Baby," Said Cole, "But their was someone that got on our way, General RAAM."

"General RAAM," Said Chief who compared to Kryte and RAAM, "Is he like this other Locust General, General Kryte?"

The mentioning of another Locust General made Delta Squad a little frustrated and nervous. Marcus hoped their was no more Locust Generals after RAAM, after what the first Locust General can do.

"Shit another one," Said Baird in frustration.

"Fuck man, now how could it get any worse?" Dom complained.

"I take it Locust Generals are very bad news to face with," Chief said.

"You don't know how worse General RAAM was, now with another General breathing down our necks, I bet the war will fuckin go down a new direction for the Locust." Baird complained loudly.

"Not only that we still got to find the Locust Queen which is now our prime objective after the Lightmass Bomb," Marcus added.

"Kryte did say something about a queen," Said Cortana.

"Well let's tell everything to Hoffman once we reach the base." Said Marcus.

_Aspen Park…. _

Kryte and a pair of Theron Guards walked across the ruined city. Kryte was thinking of the gunfight with the UNSC marines and his encounter with Master Chief. Kryte didn't encounter power in one man before and the more he thought about it made him uneasy. What made Kryte interested in Chief were his shields he used to protect himself from the Locust Pistol. Kryte then made it is mission to obtain Chief's shields and use it for his own purposes. Then something in the sky got the Locust General's eye. It appeared to be a Spaceship.

"What in our Queen?" Kryte muttered to himself.

The Ship landed a couple feet away from the Locust. The Theron Guards got their Bow Casters out incase for a possible fight, but Kryte raised his hand to signal the Theron Guards to lower their weapons as Kryte looked on. The hatch of the ship opened and out came what it look like three apes, one taller with a hammer and a Mohawk on his head. The three went up to the Locust General as they stop; the one with the Hammer spoke first.

"You must be General Kryte," said the creature.

General Kryte examined them closely and narrowed his eyes, "Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I am Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes and we have much to talk."


End file.
